Cute? Embarrassing? Take It One Way Or The Other!
by Mayniac
Summary: Shiley/Moe Oneshot! Miley and Shane take a trip back on memory lane and see all the embarrassing things they've been through together! And by embarrassing, I mean things like bad first kisses and dancing in front of each other's houses... SHILEY MOE!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Alright, so i have a very reasonable excuse for not updating, kay? it was ALLL my cousins! I'm really sorry. I haven't been on the computer for, what, two- one week? Well, i was proud of myself. And now my computer's mouse and keyboard aren't working... I'm using my parents' laptop..So i can't really update... well, anything. I'll try to get it fixed soon, though! But, here's a oneshot. I hope it keeps you a little satisfied. **

**But if anyones wondering, i had a wonderful time! :) I miss my cousins now that they're gone. It's like, my house was always full. And now it's back to normal. :(**

**I'm thinking of writing a story based on the movie Fired Up! What do you think?**

**I got ALL these flashbacks from girlslife lol. So yeah. I don't even own those.**

**They were just so funny!! I couldn't help it :P**

**If you wanna read more (but i wrote down a LOT so...), go to Girlslife . com. They're hilarious. They're all the ones about embarrassing moments. They don't get old!**

**And I have random, itchy bumps on my face, neck, and arms!!! AH! WHAT DO I DO?!?! D:**

--

Here I sat, Shane Gray's arm around my shoulders. Blushing at the thought, I looked up at him, a smile on my face. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

I blushed again, laughing, "What are you talking about? I still don't understand how you picked me over all those girls waiting for you… They're so much…"

"Snottier?" He chuckled, "Uglier?"

"Now, _that_ was way out of line," I laughed, snuggling into him even more.

"You're so cute…"

Smiling contently, I dug my face into his chest, "I'm so embarrassing."

"What do you mean?"

Raising my eyebrows, I looked up at him, "Are you kidding?"

_FLASHBACK_

_I was looking for Mitchie's cats with her and we'd split up. Right when I'd walked into her living room, there was one on the couch, staring at me. Turning to it, I began making faces at it. But then, I felt more than one pair of eyes on me. Turning, there was Mitchie's hot, older brother, Shane Gray, staring at me in amusement._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

He burst out laughing, "Oh, yeah! That was funny."

"That was _not_ funny! That was horrifying!" I wailed, turning beet red.

Shane grinned, "Oh, and there was also that time…"

_FLASHBACK_

_I was looking for cereal to buy Mitch, Nate, and Jason at Kroger, when my crush, Miley Stewart, came along wearing a nice black skirt with a plain white shirt and a black vest. Smiling a little, I turned my head, surprisingly at the same time she did. Her bright blue eyes met mine, making a smile play on her perfect lips. _

_But that special moment was over, when her brother, Jackson, came up out of nowhere. "Miley, come on. Stop flirting with… what do you call him? Oh, yeah, the _**hottest guy on earth**_!"_

_Her cute face turned a dark red and she turned to walk away, Jackson grinning and waving at me, my eyebrows up. "Nice meeting you," Jackson nodded the grin still on his face as Miley turned back around to pull him away. "Ow!"_

_Miley began whispering angrily into his ear as they walked away and Jackson just laughed. _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I bit my lip and hid my face in his chest, "Stop trying to embarrass me!"

Shane laughed a laugh that made me smile and I looked up, "But this is my side."

_FLASHBACK_

_I skipped down Kroger, singing quietly to myself until I passed the cereal aisle. Freezing in place, I saw the football quarter back of my school, looking at cocoa puffs. God has done me a favor. Biting my lip, I awkwardly decided to pretend I was also looking for cereal. Just as our eyes met, Jackson appeared with an evil glint in his eyes._

"_Miley, come on! Stop flirting with… what do you call him? Oh, yeah, the _**hottest guy on earth**_!"_

_I could not believe he said that. I could feel my face turning redder and redder and started to scramble away to at least leave with my pride. Shane was just staring amusedly and Jackson smirked, nodding, "Nice meeting you."_

_Growling the slightest bit, I grabbed him, avoiding Shane's eyes, and pulled him away to whisper death threats into his ear that just made him laugh._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Shane chuckled and rubbed the back of his hand on my cheek. "You're adorable, you know?"

We sat for a silence, before he added, "And remember when… You needed… something… from Mitchie?"

"Oh, gosh."

_FLASHBACK_

_I was in the bathroom at my best friend, Mitchie's, house when I realized I needed another tampon… "Mitch? I need another tampon!" I yelled._

"_Mitchie's outside, but I'll go out and ask her!" A high-pitched voice responded. _

_Furrowing my eyebrows, I quickly realized who it was. Shane. Blushing, I walked out of the bathroom to see Shane, stifling his laughter._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"How many times am I going to have to say you're adorable, today?"

I ran my hands through my hair, "Stop anytime you want!"

He chuckled, kissing my neck. "Hey, why exactly were you dancing in my driveway, again?"

My eyes widened.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mitchie, Lilly, and Alex were at my house, when Mitchie smiled deviously. "Miley, I dare you to dance outside of my house."_

_My eyes widened, "What?! Why?"_

"_Because of your crush on Shaney-Waney," Alex cooed, pinching my cheeks._

"_Wh-" I shook my head, "No!"_

"_Dooo it!"_

_Well, I ended up doing it… And right when I was bustin' a move, their security system went off. Then ran out Shane, Nate, Jason, and their parents. And well… the police arrived soon after. I had to explain to them the whole dare…_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Shane smirked, looking up from kissing my neck, "I don't remember it going exactly like that."

_FLASHBACK_

_I was watching T.V., when the security system started blaring. My brothers, parents, and I shot up and ran out the door to see the beautiful Miley Stewart in the middle of… a dance?_

_Moments later, the police pulled up and Miley's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead made a run for the street. Everyone gasped and I chuckled, running after her. I grabbed her and she blushed, turning to us and following me back to the driveway. _

_She then explained the whole reason she was dancing in my yard. _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Shane laughed and I huffed, "You didn't have to go so into detail."

Smiling, he bent down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, "There are so many reasons why I love you…"

I raised my eyebrows at him in disbelief, "Really?"

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking with Alex and Lilly (Mitchie at camp) down my street; which… was also my crush's street. We began to pass his house (also Mitchie's), when they smirked, daring me to climb the tree in his yard. Great._

_But, well, I was just being Miley, right? So, I climbed up. But little did I know I'm acrophobic. And this was the exact day I found out. I clung to the tree in fear, wailing to get down, and they tried to help me. It was 11 at night and here I was, clinging to the tree of my crush's house. Alex and Lilly were flailing their arms trying to get me down by persuading me or climbing up themselves._

_And just because I'm lucky ol' Miley, Shane then pulled up his blinds with _no shirt_ on and saw me there, hanging onto a tree, my friends trying to get me down. _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Shane laughed harder, "That's one of the reasons I love you! And it doesn't get old, baby."

I rolled my eyes, leaning more into him, "I still can't believe you picked me after all those embarrassing things that have happened…"

He smiled, shaking his head, "I love you. And you sure have entertained my family…"

"Yeah, yeah," I giggled, him laughing and pulling me closer. "I'm sure your mom loves me after what I did to…"

_FLASHBACK_

_I was out getting groceries, when I saw Shane waiting outside for his mom. Thinking it was the perfect time to talk, I skipped over and started a conversation. All was fine, but when I'd decided to lean over on my cart, it rolled straight down the hill and into his mom's brand new Mercedes! It caused a huge dent._

_FLASHBACK OVER _

"Aw, she loves you. She got over it," Shane grinned after laughing for about two minutes straight.

"Hey, well, remember how our first date ended?"

This time, Shane turned red.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Well, that was fun," I giggled, hugging him._

"_It was, wasn't it?" Shane grinned, hugging me back._

"_Hey, remember how I don't kiss on first dates?"_

"_Yeah," he replied, glumly._

_I bit my lip to stop from laughing at how disappointed he sounded. I was so lucky to have him right now. "Well, I might've just changed my mind…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah," I smiled flirtatiously, leaning in. _I_ was even amazed at how smooth this was running._

_Once our lips met, everything just stopped. It was amazing. Sure, I'd kissed guys before, but nothing like this. And how cliché is this? Well, not for long… We started to get into it, and he leaned me against the wall. But, not only the wall, my doorbell. _

_My dad appeared at the door, and saw everything. Shane? Well, he made a run for it. But… I don't really blame him. Smart boy._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Hmm, you know, most of our kisses are messed up," Shane mused, "Maybe we're not meant to be."

"Ha-ha. Very funny," I dryly laughed, nudging him a little. "But, you _are_ right…"

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a miracle. Here I was, sitting on my porch with Shane Gray talking about everything and really nothing at all. "Yeah, I guess," He agreed to what I'd last said, staring me in the eyes._

_Blushing, I leaned in. And he leaned in, a small smile on his perfect, kissable lips. But right when we were about to kiss, I slipped off the porch. Pain shot through me and tears threatened to fall, Shane rushing to my side._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I shuttered and Shane shook his head, "I can't believe you broke your arm."

"Yeah… but I got at least two good things from that!"

"What?"

"You signed my cast and held my books!"

He chuckled and hugged me again. "So much for that first kiss, right?"

"Was that when you found out you liked me?"

"No… I figured it out long before… That's just the first time I decided I was brave enough to make a move," He grinned.

"I remember every time I was around you, there was just an accident waiting to happen!" I sighed.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was at Mitchie's party, hanging out with my longtime crush, Shane, who is also her brother. We had decided to leave the loud atmosphere and headed outside. Alone. I tried to keep the smile off my face as we talked and laughed. He was so funny, sweet, and nice. Oh, his hot, sexy, and cuteness is just a bonus. A big, big bonus! _

_Things had been going great, until a bird that was flying over us had decided it'd be just fine to poop on my head._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"That was dis_gust_ing!" I complained, crossing my arms.

Shane laughed, "I thought it was cute."

"What?! How?!"

"Well, the fact that there was poo on your head wasn't cute… but your reaction was cute… And you looked cute either way," Shane cooed.

After a moment of silence and of me gathering my dignity, Shane just had to break my wall back down by asking, "So… are you still into kiddy shows?"

I scoffed, "They're not that bad, actually! But…"

_FLASHBACK_

_I had to film a kiddy show for my school project, so I picked Sesame Street. But that just had to be the day that Shane decided to come by and ask to see a movie._

"_Hey, you want to go out to see a movie later?" He asked smoothly, grinning._

_The moment was perfect until my dad yelled, "Miley! Sesame Street is on!"_

_I blushed and Shane laughed, "I didn't know you were so into kiddy shows."_

_I wasted about an hour of his time, babbling my excuse._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Shane chuckled as I turned red, again. "But did you ever wonder why I let you waste that hour?"

"No…, actually," I tilted my head.

"Again, your reaction. You're so cute. I wouldn't mind you babble to me for a whole day if I got to see your face."

"You're so cheesy!"

"But you still love me! Since you _will_ love me forever!" He teased.

My face turned red.

_FLASHBACK_

_Alex and I were messing around in study hall, IMing each other. We were mostly talking about my insane crush on Shane Gray, my other best friend's brother, though. And right when I sent the message:_

_Miley heart Shane Gray foreverrr!!_

_Alex's computer froze. And well, lucky me, Shane decided to go over and see if he could help her. I sunk so low in my chair when he saw the message._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"That was adorable."

"Stop saying that!" I whined.

"Well, it's true! How can I stop saying that when you keep reminding me!"

"Okay, hey, you know what? I… think we've had enough time on memory lane," I giggled.

"What? Why?" He pouted.

"Because, I've lost enough dignity to fill up a movie theatre."

He chuckled and kissed me, "Fine. I love you."

"Love you, too."

The moment was interrupted by all our friends and family 'aw'ing, clapping, and cheering. Mitchie laughed, "You guys are probably the weirdest couple, ever."

--

**Cute? Eh. Hope you liked it! Hopefully my computer will be working sooner or later! I miss my cousins!! lol but when I did go on the computer (or well, laptop), i had a BUNCH of emails! I still have a lot of catching up to do on my favorite stories... lol. How many did i have? like 49 unread? Dang. well, i should be catching up!**

**And I am so goshdang itchy!!!!!!!**

**I'm also writing about Prince Shane and Miss. Miley and the evil Alexandria! It seems prince and princess stories are in, now, huh? Hahahaha. But yeah, hopefully im not stealing any ideas... probably not. The ones I've read are different. Whoo! Good thing. lol. Don't worry, they don't have to do with prisoners, either. :) Those stories are SO good, lol I'm reading some currently, in fact. lol. but I will NOT be an idea stealer!! haha. Or i hope not... it's just about a brother prince thing. And mitchies a princess :)**

**lol so yeah. JEEZ! i really need to go! I am SO itchy! Freakin bumps. WATS GOIN ON WITH MEE?!  
**


End file.
